


Bahay bahayan ng Kai at D.O

by Babybookd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybookd/pseuds/Babybookd
Summary: Pano ba maglambingan ang mag-jagi sa bahay nila?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Bahay bahayan ng Kai at D.O

**Author's Note:**

> Base lang sa imahinasyon ko, pagpasensyahan niyo na.
> 
> Twtfic: https://twitter.com/shineenabi/status/1353579070823354370?s=19

Kakatapos lang magsaing ni Kyungsoo ng kanin at nagsalang na ng igigisa niyang bawang at sibuyas. Busy siya mag-asikaso ng mga ihahanda para sa niluluto niyang dinner nila ng asawa. Nakatayo lang siya sa tapat ng stove, pinapanuod at hinihintay kumulo yung tubig para sa pasta na iluluto rin niya. Lumapit naman si Jongin sa kanya at umakbay. 

"Kamusta naman ang niluluto ng mister ko~?" Ani ni Jongin na tila naglalambing at pinagdikit ang mga katawan nila.

Nakahalik si Jongin sa sentido ni Kyungsoo habang kinakausap siya. 

Sa kabila ng pagod, parang nahimasmasan si Kyungsoo sa actions ng asawa kaya naman napayakap siya pabalik dito, pinulupot niya sa bewang ni Jongin yung isang braso niya. 

"Hmm, matagal pa 'to eh, gutom kana ba?" Tanong niya kay Jongin na may paglalambing din sa tono. 

Masyado kasi silang sweet sa isa't isa yung tipong minsan may pa-baby talk pa. Natural na to sa kanila kahit pa na may iba silang kasama. 

"Okay pa naman ako, tulungan nalang kita para mabilis."

"Matagal pa talaga by eh. Ako nalang tatapos dito, ikaw nalang maghain, ok lang?" Kyungsoo turned his head to his hubby.

"Ok lang by, dito lang ako nakayakap sayo hanggang matapos ka." Sabay pulupot pa ng isa niyang kamay at niyakap siya ng mas mahigpit. 

Isiniksik ni Jongin ang mukha niya sa leeg ni Kyungsoo habang inaamoy ito at hinahalikan. 

Ganun ang pwesto nila ng mga ilang minuto habang kumakanta kanta si Kyungsoo at hinihimas ang likod ni Jongin. 

"Baby pumapayat ka ata?" Komento ni Jongin.

"Weh, di nga?"

"Oo nga! Parang may kulang?

"Kulang? Kulang sa fats or muscles?"

"Hmm, parang kulang sa gawa, by."

"Anong kulang sa gawa ka diyan? Pinagsasabi mo, Jongin?" Tawa ni Kyungsoo dahil ang randomly weird ng asawa niya bigla.

Nagkunwaring nag-isip si Jongin habang nakatitig kay Kyungsoo at sabay yumuko para bumulong sa tenga niya.

"Lagyan ko na ng laman to, gusto mo?" sabay haplos sa tiyan ni Kyungsoo.

"Lagyan ko na ng baby…"

"KIM JONGIN!!!" Pabebeng sigaw ni Kyungsoo pero kinikilig naman deep inside

#kaisooforever


End file.
